


Shadow Kisses

by cooheartedia (HopefulTaegukkie)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi and Kuroko love each other, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Cheating, Kissing, Kuroko is so handsome, M/M, Neck Kissing, They would do anything for each other tbh, Top Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulTaegukkie/pseuds/cooheartedia
Summary: Their forbidden kisses are only allowed by the shadows.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Shadow Kisses

"S-Sei-kun...s-stop right there-"

"Nope, Tetsuya. We both know that you like it here."

"B-But--Ahh!- Sei-kun!"

Akashi stopped kissing his neck for a while and looked down at his masterpiece. Kuroko is on his back and just beneath Akashi. He is panting, half-naked, and so red like an apple with bruises on the side of his mouth. He is looking at Akashi with his eyes filled with lust and love.

"You're so beautiful, Tetsuya..."

"Sei-kun..."

"Forgive me but let me show you how much I love you this time," Akashi said, still looking at Kuroko and admiring how handsome he is especially with the moonlight kissing his features.

"Even if we only have midnight as ours..." 

Kuroko nodded to Akashi but he didn't move, he knew that his lover has something to say but surprised when his lover suddenly cried.

"I'm really sorry if only I met you much early-," Kuroko said with tears in his eyes.

"Tetsuya, look at me, it's not your fault..." Akashi caressed Kuroko's right cheek and wiped the tears.

Akashi kissed his hair, his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his neck, his ears. Kuroko's entire body was covered with Akashi's hot and lovely kisses. The kisses that can only be there, if there's a shadow. The kisses that are forbidden- so _forbidden_ for the both of them.

"I love you Sei-kun..."

"I love you more Tetsuya..."

Again, they shared a kiss under the moonlight; behind the shadows; away from the light. 

It's pure of love, trust, sadness, and it's a _sin_.

He held Kuroko's hand, the right one. He never wanted to let go, even he's grasping the hand with a symbol, a ring.

He kissed Kuroko with pure love, but that isn't going to atone their sins. He loves him with all of his heart. He loves him that he defines his own father. He loves him so much that he's sinning like this, same with Kuroko. 

Kuroko would do everything just for him. He would let him do anything especially when midnight comes. He would let those kisses tainted him. He can also do much for Akashi.

_But this isn't right,_

_Not when,_

"Honey? Tetsu-kun? Are you home? I'm home!"

Kuroko pulled away abruptly, breaking the spell around them.

Akashi hissed, and look at the frantic Kuroko who pushed him slightly with force and started dressing up properly to go downstairs. He looked to the other side of the room and saw his beloved's portrait, a wedding picture.. with a woman.

_Kuroko is already married to someone else..._


End file.
